Heretofore disc brake assemblies have included a slider member having a pair of rails in sliding engagement with a floating caliper and the lining carriers. The rails have been connected by a connecting member in the same plane as the rails which extends around the end of the floating caliper and has required additional space in the wheel envelope beyond the outboard leg of the caliper. The caliper penetration into the wheel envelope has been limited accordingly and also the disc diameter has been limited for a given size wheel envelope.